Sparks Fly
by Jennie450
Summary: Rachel Black was excited for a relaxing summer back home. She was not ready to hear about the truth of her cultural heritage. She was also not ready to find her soul mate, or mates, at the age of 22. full summary inside PaulxRachelxLeah  lemons
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any recognizable characters or settings from the Twilight Saga.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Rachel Black was excited to return to La Push after graduation. She has her Bachelor's in Arts for both English and Communications. And she already has a great job opportunity right in Seattle waiting for her. Rachel was ready to go home, relax with the family, and catch up with old friends before moving to Seattle in the Fall. Rachel wasn't ready to be included in the truth about her cultural heritage. She wasn't ready to be told that she has found her soul mate, especially at the age of 22. Rachel had a very well thought out plan for her future. She is definitely not prepared for the loops that will be thrown at her this summer. Paul x Rachel x Leah(?)  
><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Yes, this is a double imprint story. Before you judge it, give it a try. You never know if you like it until you try it. And I am sort of jump right in the middle of the action, because I feel like it. There will also be a few strong Lemons in this story.

Chapter One

Dad sits in front of me in his wheelchair. The wrinkles in his forehead crease with worry as he stares pleadingly into my eyes. What is he pleading for? For me to believe him? Or simply for me to say something, anything? I haven't moved from my spot on the brown loveseat in our living room.

I cannot believe what just happened. I literally just got home fifteen minutes ago to see some random shirtless guy in my living room in the middle of an argument with my younger brother, Jacob, who was also shirtless. Both of them were shaking. A very strange sight, I know, but it gets weirder. The stranger looks up when he hears the sound of my suitcase hitting the hardwood floor. The second our eyes made contact the shaking stopped and his facial expression softened. In the forefront of my mind I was wondering what the heck his problem was. In the back, well, I was basically checking him out. Jacob noticed this "moment" of ours and pushed the stranger past me and outside. The anger my brother was feeling before was nothing to the fury he was obviously feeling at that moment. I followed them out into the back yard to see them screaming at one another, and then they were gone. There weren't two adolescent boys, but to _huge_ wolves. The two creatures fought ferociously with clashing of teeth and swiping of claws shortly before disappearing into the woods. I didn't faint, nor did I scream. I simply walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch. And so here I am. With my head in my hands contemplating all that my father just explained about exactly what just happened.

Apparently, my baby brother and his friends are werewolves. They fight off the Cold Ones to protect the tribe. It didn't take long for me to deduce that Paul must have "imprinted" on me. Sure, I haven't been on the reservation in a while. But I do remember all the legends I was told as a little girl. I adored the stories full of love, tragedy, and adventure. Now…well, I'm not so sure anymore.

"Rachel, please say something." Dad says across from me.

"I'm going to go to the Clearwater's, I haven't seen Leah yet." I say as I look up at him and stand from the couch.

"Rachel," my father wheels himself after me as I grab my coat, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, Dad," I give him a small smile to reassure him, "I just need to clear my head. And what better way is there than to hang out with my best friend."

"Okay, Sweetheart. We're eating dinner at the Clearwater's at seven; so I'll see you later."

"Okay, Dad." I shout behind myself as I walk out the door and jog down the street. I get to the Leah's house in only ten minutes and knock on the door slightly out of breath. The door opens to reveal my best friend since the third grade. When she looks at me her eyes widen and the scowl she was previously wearing disappears. Her expression softens and I can just make out her mutter my name under her breath. Then suddenly, she wears a clearly confused expression. _Wait, I just sad that same exact series of expressions a few minutes ago. Is Leah a werewolf too, did she also just imprint on me?_

"Leah," I say with a wide smile, "I've missed you." I take a few steps closer to give her a large hug. Her arms encircle me immediately and it feels like the old times, but slightly better.

"I've missed you too, Rae." She whispers in my ear. Is it strange that a chill ran down my spine when her breath touched the side of my neck? We release ourselves from the embrace and she invites me in.

"Geez Lee Lee, when did you get so tall?" I ask using my old nick name for her. Leah chuckles as she leads me upstairs to her bed room.

"Just this last year, I also got pretty muscular. You know, for a girl."

"That's great." I say as we both lie down the comfortable rug on her floor. "I'm just the same ole me, body wise."

"Oh please, you were hot is high school and your still hot now." She busts out laughing. Leah's complimented me many times in the past, why does it feel different now? "How have you been, Rae? I haven't seen you in forever."

"Well, as you know, I graduated from SU as a double major in English and Communications. And I have a job waiting for me in Seattle starting this fall and this awesome publishing company. So basically I'm just back home for the summer to relax and catch up with my amazing best friend." I say with a smile as I adjust my position so my head rests on her stomach. Absentmindedly, she begins playing with my hair. "How have you been, Leah?"

"I've been okay," she says in a conflicted voice. I give her a look as my only response. "Okay, okay. It has been a really rough year since we last seen each other. You know about my father, and then I've just had to get used to all these changes going on the reservation and within myself." Once Leah mentions changes she breaks eye contact.

"By changes, do you mean ones that relate to the legends?" Immediately, she reestablishes eye contact.

"You know… How?"

"When I got home Paul was arguing with my brother. Then he saw me and Jacob pushed him into the backyard to finish the fight there. I followed them. I guess they didn't realize I did cause I saw them transform into wolves. They left and my father explained it all to me."

"Oh," was Leah's only response so I continue.

"When Paul saw me he wore this powerful expression when our eyes made contact. The same expression you wore when you opened the door. Did you imprint on me too, Lee Lee?"

"You…I…Wait, did Billy explain imprinting to you too?" Leah asks as her eyebrows crease in either confusion or annoyance.

"He didn't have to. I remember the legends, Leah, I guessed. So did you?"

"Yeah," her hand in my hair stilled.

"So what does this mean? Are we like best friends to the max now?" Leah starts laughing that instantly triggers my own chuckles. Her hand resumes massaging my scalp.

"Yeah, it feels like it did before, just stronger now." She gives a half smile.

"And with Paul, what does that mean?"

"Whatever, you want. You can just be friends with him or if you want you can be more. If I was in your place, I would just reject him. But you would never do that, you're too nice."

"And is being too nice a good or bad thing?"I ask looking up into her chocolate colored eyes.

"I think it's good," Leah smiles, "I mean we need some genuinely kind-hearted people on the reservation."

"Yeah cause most of the time you're a bitch." I finish for her.

"Hey!" she says indignantly and lightly slaps me on the head.

"It's true."

"Yeah."

Dinner at the Clearwater's went well. I got to see Seth again. That boy is a little ball of sunshine; I would love to have him as a brother (in addition to Jacob of course). Speaking of Jacob, he was very different than I remember him being at the dinner. Sure, he's still friendly and laidback. But he has this new found presence to him. He seems a whole lot more mature than I remember. Jacob, Leah, and Seth had to leave for a pack meeting right after dinner. I stayed in the house with Dad and Sue. It's funny how I've even missed spending time with the adults while I was away. Sue and Dad seem to be very close now-a-days. When the trio got back, Leah seemed to have gotten a few new cuts. I'll have to ask her about that later. Seth seemed to be even more cheery than he was before. And Jacob was shooting me weird looks. Eventually, Leah and I excused ourselves to go for a walk in the evening chill. On the way to first beach we talked about trivial things. It wasn't until we reached the coarse sand that I asked her about the meeting.

"How did the meeting go?" I ask as I kick some pebbles.

"It was fine," was her curt answer.

"The distance over the past year has not my weakened my abilities to see through your lies and half-truths."

"Sometimes I hate it that you know me so well." Leah says with a smirk. We settle to sit down on a fallen log that seems to have been used as a seat for a bonfire in the past.

"It works both ways. So, how was it really?"

"It actually wasn't bad. There aren't any new leeches in the area so the border patrols have been going smoothly. Then the double-imprinting came up. Paul was angry that I imprinted on you as well."

"Why?"

"He thought I was competition. I just explained that we're best friends, maybe "the Fates" thought we were meant to be like "soul friends" or some shit. So he calmed down. But the two Alphas were still confused and want to talk to use more later."

"Wait, two Alphas?"

"Oh, there are two packs. Your father probably forgot to explain it to you. Sam is the Alpha of the first pack; and Jacob of the second. I'm the Beta for Jacob's pack."

"Aw, my baby brother is all grown up being an alpha and having an imprint of his own."

"You know about that too?" Leah asks with a shocked expression.

"There is very little that my dad hides from me."

"I'm really glad you came home, Rae," Leah says sentimentally.

"That was random, but I'm really glad I did as well." The rest of the night we spend catching up and reminiscing on the old days. It was as if I've had never left for college in the first place.


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any recognizable characters or settings from the Twilight Saga.  
><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I apologize if this feels like it's going really fast. I just feel like I want to get right into the action, rather than spend time on the whole "introduction" to the storyline. With that said, I also apologize that this is sort of a "filler" chapter and incredibly short. The drama starts to pick up in the third chapter which I have already started.

Chapter Two

The alarm set on my cell phone rings from the bedside table and awakens me from a pleasant dream. Without even opening my eyes I grope along the wooden surface. Regretfully, that doesn't work so I'm forced to groggily open my eyes and snatch the annoying device to turn it off. The screen reads 10:00 on June 1st. It has been six weeks since I moved back home; and it has all gone by in a blur. My relationship with Leah has been the great, better than it has ever been really. We are so close and so in tune to one another now. This imprinting thing is legitimate. Leah and I really are meant to be the best of friends. Of course we knew that already, but the imprint reinforces the point. And then there's Paul. What a character. At first I wasn't so sure about him; especially after I found out that he is only seventeen at the first bonfire. But he has proven that he's wise beyond his years. Sure, on first impression he seems immature with his anger problem and near constant use of sarcasm. But he can be really sweet too. Leah still doesn't believe me when I tell her about how gentlemanly he has been on the many dates we went on. We became officially a couple four weeks ago. It still feels like it's moving incredibly fast, yet natural at the same time.

"Rachel, breakfast is ready!" Dad calls from presumably the kitchen. I literally roll out of bed and head down the stairs in my pajamas (black sweatpants and a teal racer back tank). The aroma coming from the kitchen is mouth watering. Dad is sitting at the dining room table with a plate of pancakes in front of him. While Jacob stands in front of the stove with a spatula in one hand and a plate of pancakes in the other. He hands me the plate with his trademark smile and gets back to making his own meal.

"Banana walnut?" I ask as I grab the seat across from Dad.

"Yes, I made your favorite," Jacob answers from the kitchen.

"Thank you!" I start cutting my pancakes quickly. The quicker I cut them, the quicker I get to eat them. The first bite literally tastes like heaven on a plate. Jacob sits down on my right with about fifteen pancakes on his plate.

"Don't give me that face, Rachel." Jacob smirks and shakes his head.

"I still don't understand how you can eat that much."

"I'm a werewolf." Jacob says with pancake in his mouth. I just shake my head as a response. Were-ism is no excuse for poor table manners. Dad silently wheels himself to the sink to drop his plates in and then out of the kitchen.

"Is he going out today?" I ask my little brother and point my fork at the kitchen door.

"Yeah, Charlie is coming to pick him up and they're going to see the game at the Clearwater's." Jacob says without looking up from his breakfast. The rest of breakfast was spent in silence. Jacob and I collected the dishes and proceeded to the sink just like the old days; I would wash, and he would dry. While standing next to my baby brother, whom also happens to be an Alpha, I cannot help but think about the same question that has been haunting me the past few weeks.

"Jacob?"

"Yeah, Rae?" he asked drying the last of the silverware and dropped it into an open drawer.

"Have you and Sam ever figured out a reason why I got imprinted on twice?" I ask as I rinse off the last dish and hand it to him. Jacob seems to think hard before answering.

"We think it may tie into the perfect match theory. As you probably have found out already, Leah and Paul are pretty much the same personality wise. They're both incredibly stubborn, sarcastic, and it takes a lot for them to open up to people. I mean the list of similarities goes on and on; even if those two will never admit it. This is where you come in, you're their polar opposite. You are compliant, warm, and open minded. You balance both of Leah and Paul out perfectly. And if only one of them actually imprinted on you, then no other person could fill that position for the one that didn't. "

"So it's the whole opposites attract thing?"

"That's what we believe." Jacob nods and gives me a concerned side glance. "How have you been with the whole situation, Rae?"

"What do you mean?" I turn and lean my back against the counter.

"How have you been with this weird dual-imprint? I mean you seem fine with everything, but I know you and that you've always been pretty good at hiding your feelings or thoughts."

"I'm fine, better than that actually," I say and smile to myself when I think of both Paul and Leah.

"Okay, just if you ever have problems or feel confused with the whole wolf voodoo, you can talk to me." Jake says as he engulfs me in a bear hug. Why do I feel like the roles have been reversed? I'm supposed to be the older sibling.

"Thanks, Jake. I will." I release myself from the hug and jog up the steps to do a few last minute emails for the job acceptance process. Who knew simply accepting a job had as much paperwork as applying for it in the first place? Well, this is one of the country's top publishing companies. After about three hours of work and wasted time surfing the internet I hop into shower 30 minutes before Paul comes to pick me up for our day out. When putting the finishing touches on my outfit by adding a brown beanie (**author's note: outfit on profile**) the doorbell rings. I practically skip down the stairs; who knew I'd ever be this enthusiastic about a guy. I open the door to reveal my very attractive boyfriend in a pair of nice jeans and a black t-shirt that hugs his thick biceps very nicely. It's probably bad that my mind tends to go to slightly dirty thoughts when this seventeen year old boy is involved. _Why is it that Paul is able to make my normally chaste thoughts much less innocent?_

"Hey Beautiful," Paul smiles in greeting as he bends his neck to give me a chaste kiss. I smile shyly and wrap my arm around his waist as his wraps around my shoulders and we walk towards the street.

"So where are we going today?" I ask.

"We are going to first beach." He says as he steers me toward the road that brings us directly to the shore.

"Well, that's…original."

"Hey, I know you love First Beach as much as I do." Paul says and kisses the top of my head . When we get to the beach, Paul then leads me to the tree that we always sit under at night. Under the tree, a white and red checkered blanket is laid out with a picnic basket in the center with a single white rose resting on the top.

"Paul," I say with a soft smile on my lips, "This is so adorable." I walk forward and drop onto the blanket sitting cross-legged.

"Geez," he rubs the back of his head with his knuckles, "Way to knock down a guy's masculinity by choosing the worst word in the book."

"Sorry, I meant that this is just incredibly sweet." Paul smiles and sits beside me on the blanket.

"So, I made three different types of sandwiches cause I wasn't sure what kind you would be in the mood for. There is PB&J, chicken salad, and turkey and cheese."

"Chicken salad sounds great," Paul hands the white rose to me and opens the basket. He then places a paper plate in front of me and pulls out an apple, a bag of pita chips, and a sandwich wrapped in saran wrap. I cannot believe he honestly remembers each part of the lunch I've had about three times a week since I've been here.

"What are you smiling about?" Paul cracks a smirk as he proceeds to pull out his own apple, chips, and five sandwiches.

"I just still can't believe you remember all these insignificant details about me. You even have my mundane lunch routine down to a T." Paul leans over and kisses me softly on the lips. The kiss turns a little more heated as his large hand cups the back of my neck and my tongue traces his bottom lip. He pulls us apart slowly leaving us both catching our breath.

"There is nothing about you that is mundane or insignificant, not to me." His breath caresses my lips in such a taunting way that I can't help but lean back into him. Forget lunch, all I want to taste right now is my extremely sexy boyfriend. I wrap both my arms around his broad shoulders and one hand clutches at the short hair on the back of his neck. His hands go to my hips and he literally picks me up and places me on his lap. The inside of my thighs rub against either side of his waist as one of his hands rests on my butt squeezing and rubbing. The warmth of his tongue invades my mouth and the atmosphere becomes a whole lot more intimate. Pauls hand inches its way up my shirt and underneath my bra .His rough fingertips teasing circle my nipple and I can't help but moan into his mouth. This seems to start a chain reaction; instantly we begin grinding our jean covered core against one another and the moan on both parties becomes more pronounced. The feeling of his fabric covered erection feels so good against me.

"Paul," I whimper into his mouth as his finger pinches my pink bud. My back arches in reaction and my breast is pressed even more firmly into his palm.

"Rachel," my name escapes his throat in an erotic growl and somehow this pushes me even more into a lust filled haze, if that's even possible. Paul suddenly stills his movements and retracts his hand from underneath my clothes. He then lifts his lips from my swollen ones. "We shouldn't do this; not now, not in public." The realization hits me. We are still on First Beach, a place that is commonly inhabited by families and even friends of mine. Quickly, I remove my legs from straddling his and adjust my shirt.

"I'm sorry, I don't normally lose control like that."

"You don't have to apologize. It does take two to tango." Paul laughs and brushes our actions off as if it was nothing. _Hello, we were "getting it on at a public beach_. I don't get to spend much time reprimand myself internally because Paul sets up our lunch and begins beginning small talk once again. By the time dinner rolls around, Paul walks me back to the house. The whole way we had our hands clasped. Paul kisses me good night on the front porch and we say goodnight.


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any recognizable characters or settings from the Twilight Saga.  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> First I want to thank those that have taken the time to review the past two chapters. And next I want to warn all readers that there will be lemons and femslash throughout the story. And it happens to start in this chapter, in fact there is some heavy smut/lemons (whichever you prefer to call it) in this chapter. If you are offended by this than I'm sorry, either skip over those parts or just stop reading and find another fanifiction that fits your taste. With that said, I'm going to get on with the story.

Chapter Three

_I lie back on the soft covers of the bed and sigh as those agile tan hands caress my bare chest. I moan particularly loudly when one of my pink buds is tugged rather hard. _

"_You like that, Rae?" the same nipple is then pinched to the point that my back arches off the bed. _

"_Tell me, Baby. What do you want?" a husky voice whispers into my ear. The warm breath heats the side of my neck in such a way that the stimulation mirrors the wonderful feeling of my erect nipples._

"_Please, don't tease me." I whimper to the lover above me. Instantly a warm mouth latches onto my left bud and a satisfied cry escapes my throat. The moist tongue wraps around the peak of my breast as the other is sensually massaged with very talented fingers. _

"_Oh, God," A moan escapes me as teeth then clench down on the overly aroused peak and a second hand cups my dripping sex. My lover teasingly circles my swollen nub with a thumb and brushes three fingers up and down the slit. Unconsciously, I start to rub against the teasing digit. "Oh, Yes!" I shout as three fingers enter me quickly and begin pumping at a rapid rate. My left breast is released with a small pop, and the mouth descends on its companion. All the while, my cunt continues to be pumped to the point that I'm shouting out my pleasure. All the muscles in my body tighten in preparation for the final climax. _

"_Oh, Oh God. Ye-Yes. God, Leah!" _

RING!

I spring up into a sitting position on my bed as the alarm from my phone awakens me. Slowly, I rub my hands over my eyes and exhale a rather raged breath. I inch my hand under the cover slowly to feel the fabric of my boy shorts.

"Mmhhmm," my throat releases a guttural sound as my fingers discover a particularly wet spot that rubs up against my very aroused clit. I exasperatedly flop back on the bed but don't remove my hand. It has been a week since the time Leah kissed me in my car. That moment remains ingrained in my memory. Leah and I went to Port Angeles on a shopping trip and the whole day went smoothly. It wasn't until we got to the dress store's changing room did it get awkward. Long story short, she caught me checking her out. At the time, I didn't understand why I did it, and what exactly I was feeling. That was until she kissed me on the car ride back. This is also the third time this week that I have had a wet dream about my best friend. And now I have a problem. I slip my fingers into my panties and rhythmically rub my fingers against my wet slit.

"Ohh," I moan and quicken up the pace of my menstruations. My other hand instantly slips under my wife beater and grabs my left breast in an iron grip. The slight pain turns me on further and I proceed to enter three fingers into my pulsing cunt. A hiss escapes between my teeth as I thrust my fingers in and out of myself. My mind wanders back to my previous dream and I start to imagine that it's Leah that is touching my body. My fingers start to pump harder and faster on their own accord and my low moans become more pronounced. My muscles clench as an euphoria flushes out of my system and a whimper escapes me as the organism takes over. It didn't escape my notice that when I came it was Leah's name that lingered on my lips.

_This is bad. I can't just lay here and keep these feeling bottled up to myself. Pour Leah is still probably feeling guilty about kissing me when she knows I'm not lesbian. Well, I guess I'm technically bisexual now. Oh god, What do I tell Paul? Will he be angry with me? Crap. What do I do? _ My mind then goes to a conversation I had only a week ago. Jacob! He'll be able to help, Right? I jump out of the bed and rush out of my bed room. The second I'm about to knock on my door I realize that he'll be able to smell the result of my previous activity on me. Quickly, I grab a towel and clean off the remnants of my pleasure and then wash my hair. Considering the fact that my body is still buzzing with sexual energy, the water was basically icy. I exit the bathroom in a baggy T-shirt, a pair of shorts, and a new pair of panties. I knock on Jacob's door and await for the okay to enter.

"Come in." I open the door and Jake looks up. "Rachel, what's up?

"I have a question about imprinting."

"Shoot." He says as he glances down at a book he was previously reading and decides to toss it across the room and onto the desk.

"Would it be wrong if I started developing feelings for Leah?" Jake looks at me wide eyed and coughs awkwardly.

"Uhm, no. I mean she did imprint on you so it makes sense. The course of an imprinting normally leads to an intimate relationship." He looks at me with a small smile. I simply nod and fold my arms across my chest. Jacob opens his arms as an invited to sit next to him on the bed. I silently cross the room and sit next to my little brother. "Do you know if she feels the same way?"

"Yes, she does." Jakes sits still and waits for me to elaborate, "She kissed me a week ago, and lately I've sort of been dreaming of her."

"Oh," is Jacobs only response. If I wasn't so confused with my situation, I would find Jacob's slight discomfort entertaining. "Does Paul know?"

"No."

"You're going to have to tell him sooner or later."

"Yeah, I just don't know how to handle it. It's Paul we're talking about, he's going to over react when I muster up the courage to do it. And then there's the whole issue of whether it's even right to try and have that kind of relationship with _both_ of them. I mean, it's not fair for them to have to share me in a way. And let's not even start about how jealousy would come into play cause they'll start wondering whether I like the other one more or not. And knowing both Leah and Paul, the whole thing may turn into some kind of competition, and I… I just don't…know what to do." Jacob shakes his head and gives me a sympathetic smirk.

"You done yet, Rachel?" I put my hand to my chest over my heart and realize that my breathing is actually coming out harsher than usual. That was a pretty impressive rant; it was practically done all in one breath

"Yeah, I think so."

"Well, there's only one question you need to figure out for yourself before you tell anyone else. Knowing that you have romantic feeling for Leah, does it change anything? Do you feel like you love Paul any less?"

"No," the answer rushes out automatically. Because honestly, I don't. The same passion I held for Paul is just as intense as it was before. I just happen to love Leah on a deeper level than I have previously. I don't prefer one more than the other whatsoever.

"There's your answer then." Jake says with a shrug that seems to give off an air of simplicity. However, this situation is not "simple" at all.

"But how do I tell them? I mean, it's selfish of me to want both. I don't want to put them through that." _But at the same time, I sort of want to. I want both Paul and Leah… I know, I'm a horrible person for that._

"You have to understand this, Rachel. You are their imprint. There is nothing that they would willingly deny you. Yes, it will come as a shock to them at first. But as time goes on, I'm sure you three will be able to work it out." Jake rubs my shoulder with his palm in a soothing manner; and it almost calms my worries.

"Okay," I nod and get up from the bed, "I'm going to go to the Clearwater's and sort this out with Leah, and then I'll go find Paul. "

"Good luck," I hear Jacob shout from behind me as I enter the room. The ten minutes I took to get dressed and apply I little bit of makeup went by in a blur. The next thing I know, I'm out the door and walking down the street. The closer I get to the Clearwater house, the giddier I feel. It's like with each step, I'm just soaking in more happiness in anticipation to see Leah. When her house is clearly in view, I start to feel an inkling of nerves. I apprehensively look down at my outfit and smooth out the skirt of my dress (**author's note: outfit on profile**). _Why is it that I feel like I have to look good for Leah? Sure, I see her in a whole new light now. But it's still the same old Lee Lee. _The slight heels of my sandals make a light clicking noise as I walk up the steps leading to the front door. Leah opens the door with a hopeful expression before I even have the chance to lift my arm to knock. Her eyes brighten when she sees me.

"Hey Lee," I smile and add an awkward wave, "Can I come in?"

"Sure," she opens the door wider to let me in. As I pass, our bare arms touch and a slight tingling resonates on the surface for a few seconds. It's not until I walk into the living room and stand next to the couch that the feeling fades from my skin leaving a small trail of goosbumps. Leah follows me and stand in front of me with her hands dug into the back pockets of her denim shorts.

"I feel like I need to apologize for what happened in the car," Leah says with a tinge of anxiety in her voice, "It was sort of uncalled for–"

"Don't." I shake my head as I interrupt her. She stops and stares at me. Her expression radiates confusion. Before I can get out my well rehearsed speech (_it changed probably about 10 times in my head while I was getting ready_) I can't help but really _look_ at Leah. Her eyes are the purest brown I think I have ever seen, which goes along beautifully with her russet colored skin. Her teeth lightly catch on her full bottom lip. As my eyes travel down, My gaze can't help but stop at her long legs; gorgeous legs that are even more so accentuated by her very short shorts. Leah is gorgeous; extremely sexy, really. With that realization, my thoughts surely go to dirtier places. _What is with me lately? I have never been this sexual in my life. Not even in freaking college!_

My eyes quickly recover and latch onto hers once again. Something has changed in the past two seconds. Her eyes are a shade darker and her breath seems to come out in heavier gasps…_Oh, she's able to smell it. Paul explained it to me once. Wolves can smell pheromones or something like that._ In literally two strides Leah crosses the room and stands directly in front of me so our chests brush. My jaw instantly clenches but the slight hum radiating from my throat can still be heard. Silently, Leah lifts one hand to play with the smooth fabric on my waist while the other cups the side of my neck. Her thumb sensual rubs circles along my jaw.

"Why did you come today, Rae?" the breath of her whisper ghosts over my lips. How can all these small caresses and gestures drive me crazy? Wordlessly, I stand on my toes and press my lips firmly to hers as an answer. The hand on my waist tightens and she presses my body flush against hers. The kissing becomes slightly more intense as her arm that previously rested on my face goes to the other side of my waist. The feeling of something solid collides with my back and suddenly I realize that Leah pushed me up against a wall. My arms slide around her shoulders and I lift both my legs to wrap around her waist. My body is then supported by her soft body pushing even more against my front and one of her hands wraps around the bottom of my thigh. By now my dress has probably ridden up so all Leah needs to do is look down to see my panties.

Leah soon gets rougher by adding her tongue enthusiastically to our open mouthed kiss, gripping my thigh fully, and grinding herself against me. I can honestly say that I have never been so turned on in my life. The touches and kissing are all too much to process.

"Rae," Leah moans into my mouth as I daringly grab one of her breasts in the palm of my hand. When my hand even started going under her shirt, I don't know. I rotate my thumb around her raised nipple and bite her bottom lip simultaneously. The growl that escapes her is enough to shoot a tingle to my core. Leah doesn't just mirror my motions, she surpasses them. In one quick motion she lowers the top of my dress and unhooks my strapless bra. The bra gets tossed over her shoulder unceremoniously and she instantly latches onto my right breast.

"Oh," I moan and thread my fingers through the hair on the back of her head. My head tilts back and I close my eyes as Leah continues to suck on my pink bud. "Leahhh," I sigh as the roughly thrusts her hips against my crotch and bites down simultaneously. My nipple is soon released from her warm mouth and she kisses me on the lips once before kissing just below my ear.

"We should probably continue this in my room, don't you think?"

"Mmhhm," is the only sound I can muster. Leah carries me up the stairs swiftly as if I weighed nothing. And all the way I kissed and sucked on her neck. She'll probably find a pretty impressive hickey there later.

Her bedroom door is opened with a bang as it reverberates off the wall do to the force of her kick. Leah turns and sits down on the bed so my knees settle on the soft surface and I straddle her waist. Roughly, Leah tears the dress from my body (I mean she _literally_ tears it in half) and she starts kissing all the way down my stomach. The feeling of smooth hands rubbing up and down my inner thighs shocks me and I murmur in appreciation.

"God, you are so beautiful, Rae." Leah mutters as she kisses the spot directly below my belly button. I rest my hands on her shoulders and start to push her backwards onto the bed. I plant my lips on her collar bone and let my hands peel off her clothing slowly. By the time I have her bare underneath me, Leah's practically squirming. Considering the fact that I've never been with I woman before, I let my instincts take over. I attentively give Leah's firm peak a small lick and relish in the loud moan it elicits. With that motivation, I latch onto her breast whole heartedly and start to massage the other with my free hand.

"Oh yes!" Leah gasps. She grabs my hair roughly and forcefully grinds her core against mine. This cause us to moan together. _Why am I not surprised that Leah is sort of a rough lover? _ I suck and nibble on Leah's pink bud for a little while longer before releasing it to begin kissing down her flat stomach. My hands begin rubbing circles on her inner thighs as my mouth ghosts over her heated core. I blow right above the wet slit and Leah growls loudly while gripping my hair.

"Rachel, I…I need…" her sentence trails off with a breathy sigh as my thumb gets particularly close to her swollen nub

"What do you need, Lee Lee," I pinch her clit when I say my nickname for her and she cries out. With Leah not needing to say another word, I dive right into her sweet spot. I lick, suck, and prod her with my tongue and fingers as if my life depended on it. Leah was very vocal throughout the whole experience which turned me on even more. I was literally moaning into her core and even came myself without needing physical stimulation. Once I brought Leah to her second orgasm and cleaned up all the cum on her thighs and cunt (with my tongue of course), I crawled up the bed and laid next to her, Leah turned her head on the pillow to face me and kissed me passionately.

"You are incredible, Rachel. No one has ever made me feel that way before." Leah whispers against my lips and pulls my body flush aginst hers. She rests her hand on my hip and kisses me one more time.

"Leah, have you done this before?" I ask softly. The way she phrased that seems like she's been with more than just Sam.

"Yeah, I been with another woman a few times."

"How long have you known that you were… "

"Lesbian? Since a month after Sam and I broke up. How long I've known that I'm in love you? Since four months after the breakup." The second answer comes as a shock. _Leah had feeling for me all along?_

"Why didn't you say anything when you imprinted on me?"

"Come on, Rachel. Have you _ever _thought of the possibility of being attracted to woman?" Leah asks with an arched eyebrow.

"I'm not attracted to women; I'm just attracted to you."


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any recognizable characters or settings from the Twilight Saga.

Chapter Four

"I'm not attracted to women; I'm just attracted to you." The second the sentence leaves my mouth, it feels right. But at the same time it doesn't quite fit. "I love you, Leah." _There, I said it._ Leah lunges in for another deep kiss. Wordlessly, Leah, lifts her lips from mine and nibbles on my left breast lovingly. Her teeth grazes the nipple and she bites down on my hard bud. A guttural groan escapes my throat and heat shoots down to my core. As if she can read my body perfectly, her hand slides down my stomach and her hand cups my core. My breathing gets steadily harsher and Leah rubs two fingers up and down my slit.

"Mmm, you are so went for me, Rachel," Leah whispers huskily in my ear. I just moan in reply and Leah then pinches my bundle of nerves.

"Oh!" I shout grasping the bed sheets in my hands.

"You like it when I talk dirty to you, don't you baby?" I just nod and moan louder. Leah's thumb circles my clit , then suddenly she slaps my core hard and the sound bounces off the walls of her bedroom.

"Do you like it when I'm rough with you , Baby?"The stinging of my soft tissue vibrates throughout my body,

"Yes, Lee," I moan, "Please just…" my sentence trails off when she begins rubbing my pussy roughly.

"What, Rae? What do you want me to do?" Leah licks the side of my neck.

"Please stop teasing, I need your fingers inside me," I groan and rock my body against her hand. I've never wanted release so bad in my life. Immediately, Leah thrust three fingers deep into my pulsing cunt and starts pumping at a smooth rate.

"Ohh yeah," I whine as I feel my juices flow freely around her digits. Leah starts breathing harshly against my neck. She then crawls down my body and off the bed. She kneels on the floor by the edge of my bed and pulls my body down so my knees are bent over her shoulders. She did all this without removing her fingers from me or letting up her pace. Her faces inches closer and my back arches in anticipation. She blows on my clit while pumping her fingers at an unforgivable pace.

"OH!" I shout, "Leah!"

"What do you want, Baby?"

"I need you to suck me off. Oh God!" I shout the last part once her fingers hit a particular spot inside of me. Leah grins wickedly and plunges her face in between my legs. Leah licks and sucks on my swollen nub while fingering me.

"Ahhh Fuck!" I shout out when Leah bites down on my clit. Leah continues her assault on my core as her free hand reaches up and massages my right nipple. She rolls it and pinches it. From the multiple sensations, my back arches even more to the point that I think it'll break.

"Ahhh…Leah…ohh fuck!" I shout as Leah brings me to my climax and my body shakes violently with its final release. It takes a few minutes to come down from my buzz to realize that Leah left the edge of the bed to go to her closet. She comes back wearing a very large erected strap on.

"We've only just started," Leah smirks and my eyes widen. _Now this, I have never done_, "Get on all fours sweetheart." I do as she says and Leah climbs onto the bed behind me. Her hands grip my waist and her thumbs rub soothing circles into the skin. Leah bends over and presses multiple kisses into the curve of my back.

"Are you ready, Rae?"

"Yeah," I groan and instantly feel Leah thrust the smooth plastic rod into me, "Ohhh" I groan. She starts off at a slow and sensual pace and every here and there Leah gives my ass a light slap. _This is becoming my favorite angle._

"Have you ever been taken from behind, Baby?" she asks and thrusts extra hard.

"Ahhh.. no," I groan.

"But you like it when I pump you doggy style, don't you?" Leah grips my hips harder and her pace quickens rapidly.

"Ohh God!" I shout, "Yes Leah, I love it!" Leah relocates her hands and she grips my breasts tightly. The sound of her hips clapping my ass grows louder as her thrusts become even more heated. Leah growls lowly in my ear telling me that she's loving this just as much as I am. _Who knew I would like it this rough?_ My moans turn into loud groans, which turn into hollow screams.

"That's right, Honey," Leah murmurs in my ear, "Cum for me." One hand releases a breast and pinches my sore bundle of nerves. That finishes me off and I shout Leah's name loudly as she helps me ride out my orgasm .

I turn my head to see the clock on her bed side table. We've been at it in her room for about two hours. My eyes threaten to close but before they do I see a figure out the window. It's the back of a tall, tanned man walking into the forest with an angry strut.

"Where are you going, Rae?" I look up from putting on a pair of Leah's pants (_cause she destroyed my dress_) to see her laying naked on her bed.

"I need to go talk to Paul," I say and walk over to the bed. I bend over and kiss her softly on the lips. When I reach the door Leah sits up and calls my name. I turn to face her with my hand still on the door frame.

"Sorry, about Paul sort of catching us. I know you would want to break it to him in a different way," I walk over to the bed and give Leah a chaste kiss and then head down the stairs and out her back door. It's colder than it was earlier and thankfully when I grabbed a one of Leah's tops it was a long sleeve. I jog to the edge of the forest and hesitate next to a small bush. Paul and Leah always warned me about going into the woods alone…But I am going to find Paul, so I won't be alone for long. Shrugging I pass through two trees entering the lush woods.

"Paul," I shout while heading straight. If I just keep walking in a line I shouldn't get lost and Paul should be able to hear me anyway. "Paul," I shout again. There's no response. I keep walking forward for about five more minutes until I see a tall figure huddling by a tree. It's Paul. His back faces me and my eyes dart to his right hand clutching onto the bark of an evergreen. He's shaking.

"Paul," I reach out to touch his shoulder, but he flinches away the second my skin touches his.

"You lied." He whispers harshly.

"Paul I–"

"You said nothing changed between you too. You said you wanted to be with me. And then I go to the Clearwater's house this morning to hear you shouting out _her_ name!" Paul turns around and glares down at me with fire in his eyes.

"Paul,"

"No, Rachel. That's not how this goes!" My angry imprint advances and I take one step back."It should be me up in the bedroom with you! I should be the only person able to make you feel that way! Only my name should ever pour out of your lips in the throes of passion!" Paul's vibrating frame becomes more pronounced as he takes another step toward me. Sure he's mad, but there's something off. He's still has power over his anger, at least his self control is getting better.

"Paul, just listen to me. I didn't realize I had feelings for Leah as well. Not until- well- not until she kissed me the other day." Paul scoffs and shakes his head, "Look, nothing changes! I still love exactly the same amount I did the last time you saw me!" Paul's tremors suddenly stop and he looks at me with wide eyes. "What?" _Oh yeah, here I am throwing around the "L" word when a few days ago I told him we needed to take it slow._ Before I get a chance to say anything else Paul advances on me. He grabs my hips and crushes my body against his while claiming my lips with his. Paul's tongue invades my mouth immediately as his hands graps my ass cheeks firmly. I moan into his mouth loudly and grind my hips into his. He groans and grinds back. In what feels like three seconds, I find myself laying down in the soft grass with Paul's body covering mine. He parts my legs with his palms and settles himself between them. Teasingly he grinds his pelvis against mine and I feel a tingle shoot down my spine and strait to my core.

"Paul," I moan against his lips and the takes his bottom lip between my teeth lightly. The sound of shredded clothes reach my ears and a cool breeze caresses the tips of my breasts. Instantly, my nipples harden and I arch my back to press myself against Paul's chest. His palms cover my breasts giving them a light squeeze.

"Mmm," I bite my bottom lip and tilt my head back. Paul kisses and sucks on the side of my neck, which is sure to become a hickey later. He lowers his head to my right breast and gives it one agonizing lick. "Oh," I groan as his warm tongue covers my hard bud.

"Look at me Rachel." Paul murmurs against my nipple which vibrates the rest of my body pleasingly. I look Paul in the eyes as he continues licking and sucking on my pink bud. He doesn't break contact and he release it from his mouth with a small pop and them goes to the other one biting down. "God Paul," I whisper and grind my hips against his. I can feel his impressive erection through the denim of his jean shorts.

"That's right, Rachel. Moan for me." Paul continues sucking on me while one of his hand travels down my stomach and beneath my jeans. He cups my core and begins playing with the soft flesh there. "God, Beautiful. You are so wet." He mutters coming back up to kiss me passionately on the lips.

"Please, Paul," I mutter while dipping my hand into his shorts and grasp his cock tightly. He hisses through his teeth and bucks his hips forward. "No more foreplay," I rub my hand up and down his shaft and he lets out a long groan. He rips off my jeans, not literally this time and does the same with his. He erection bounces free from its previous confines and stand alert proudly.

"Holy shit," I grumble and I swear just looking at Paul's package my core gets wetter. Paul leans over me and nibbles on my ear while running his tip up and down my slit teasingly. "You smell so incredible, Rachel. I wonder if you taste just as delectable." He places a kiss right below my ear and I groan loudly, _very loudly_. "I hear you like it when you're talked dirty to." One of his hands grabs my hips to hold in place and inserts his head into my awaiting cunt. "Paul!," I whine, "Please!" I wrap my arms around his shoulders and pull him flush against me.

"What, sweet heart," he breaths in my ear once again as his free hands massages my breast again. _This is fucking sensory overload I swear_. "What do you want, Rachel. Cause I know what I want," He pushes himself inside an inch farther. I try to move my hips to encourage him deeper, but his damn hand is preventing me from moving. "I want to make love to you repeatedly until you forget anything that happens before it. I want to pound you so hard that you can't walk the next day. I want you to cry out my name so you forget every other possible name in the world."

"God, Paul!" I shout and squirm from underneath him. This guy is driving me crazy, "Please, I need to feel you inside me. I –" I'm cut off by Paul slamming into me so quickly and hard that his balls hit the space between my thighs loudly and the sound reverberates off the trees around us. My back arches as Paul breaths heavily waiting for me to become accustom to his size. "Go," I whisper looking my imprint in the eyes. Slowly, his unsheathes from my heat and slams back into me with power.

"OH!" I shout and wrap my legs around his waist,

"Fuck," Paul groans repeating his motions at a faster rate, "You're so goddamn tight, Rachel." We cary on in that position for five minutes and without warning Paul flips us so I'm on top. Taking the reins, I gyrate my hips against him in a swirling motion and Paul groans with grapping my tits tightly.

I breathe heavily and moan from this new position. Normally being on top of a guy with a large cock hurts slightly, (or so I've herd), but with Paul there's nothing but pleasure. "OH, Paul," I moan and start bouncing faster.

"That's right, sweetheart," Paul coos. "Fuck yourself on my cock. Keep going baby, please yourself." Paul moves his hips in time with my humps.

"Ohhh," I tilt my head back as I hit a particularly nice spot. Paul groans and jerks his hips quickly. "Baby I'm close."

"Cum for me, Beautiful," Paul says as he places his thumb over my bundle of nerves and pinches hard,

"AHH," I shout as he sends me over the edge. My movements become sloppy as I reach my high. I become a sweaty nad trembling mess.

"That's right. Ride it out, Rachel." Paul encourages me and flips us back over so he's on top. "You ready for your second time around?" I nod and look up at him with half lidded eyes. He takes one of my legs and flips it over his shoulder and starts ramming into my core with a newfound speed.

"Shit!" I shout as Paul let out an equally loud "Fuck!" This new angle hits the right spot perfectly. "Harder Paul!" I shout, "please don't go easy on me." Paul looks me in the eyes with a smirk on his lips. His hips become a blur to my eyes and I scream out his name instantly. _Fuck Yes for warewolf speed._

"You love this don't you, Baby" Paul says over the loud slapping of your sensitive flesh meeting. "You love it when I go rough on you."

"Yes!" I shout as Paul picks up his speed even more. How is this possible? Paul places his thumb against my clit once again and my nails begin digging into the skin of his back and my back arches.

"Are you close, Baby?" I simply nod cause I've lost my voice, "Cum, Rachel. I want you to cum and scream out my name," Paul growls out roughly and his movements become slightly more sloppy.

"Fuck Paul!" I scream out as Paul brings me to my second climax and he follow suit shouting out my name too.


End file.
